


Ghostly realm

by cgf992



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgf992/pseuds/cgf992
Summary: To navigate the living isn’t as hard as it sounds. At least not physically.





	Ghostly realm

To navigate the living isn’t as hard as it sounds. At least not physically. Dean passes partly through a guy waiting in line and doesn’t feel anything. The guy carries on standing there staring at his phone as if nothing happend. Still, he and Sam dodge the crowd as best as they can. Habit. _Mentally_ , Dean thinks, _this is fucked up._

 _Not as weird as having the car in our ghostly realm,_ Sam says.

 _Ghostly realm? God, Sammy. Stop being such a dork._ It’s enough that they are ghosts. Having Baby is the least the universe owes them. _And Sam,_ Dean admits to himself, glancing over. Without Sam this existence, half-in, half-out of reality, wouldn’t be worth anything. Nothing would.

Sam keeps glancing down at the map. Dean drives.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [gif-set.](https://chestersforthewin.tumblr.com/post/168746908745/loverstohunters-supernatural-winchesters-as)
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr!](https://chestersforthewin.tumblr.com)


End file.
